goldentreasuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Avery Clemens
Name: Avery Clemens, but due to disliking 'Avery', he goes around calling himself 'Akki'. *'Age': 24 *'Gender': Male *'Family': Lowe (Father), Yuri (Mother) *'Height': 179 cm *'Weight': 77 kg *'Friends': Daniel Brook Appearance Avery has long blonde hair which he often ties up in a ponytail he calls 'stylishly messy'. His eyes are a silvery blue. He prefers to wear casual clothes that are still fancy enough to get him into most restaurants, such as button up shirts. He always dresses according to fashion, keeping in mind what does and what doesn't look good on him. Personality Avery is a charismatic young guy, though he can easily be a bit of a snob when the situation calls for it. He is a fun loving guy, regardless of the situation. He is fairly intelligent, even though he prefers to act like an idiot. He is social, but while he maintains a good relationship with nearly everyone he meets, Avery makes sure not to get them draw too close. He's not sure why it happened, exactly, but he has been called a neat freak more then once. Etc Fact that Avery is a neatfreak can easily be seen in the way that the clothes he wears are always ironed and that his room looks impeccable. All his books and magazines are sorted out properly and his desk is never a mess. The fastest way to get him to twitch it to call him 'Avery'. He finds that it's a very feminine name, and even though he looks a bit girly (yes, he'll admit that), that is no reason to call him as such. On that note, he also knows he is royally screwed when his mother calls him 'Avery' with a wide smile on her face. It's her way of telling him; '''You fucked up SO badly this time and I am NOT pleased...' ''Bad things happen to good people when she gets like that, really. Avery doesn't like to stay at home very much, mostly due to not having a good connection to his parents. He loves to shop and spend money on clothing and accessories. His walk-in wardrobe has all his clothes and such sorted out not only by item, but also by color. Avery likes to eat good food and makes sure to exercise plenty to keep his good figure. He goes jogging for half an hour nearly each morning before going to school. He also wants a dog, but he's pretty sure that his mother won't agree to that; ever. Relationships Avery and Yuri Avery and Yuri appear fine towards others when they are in one room, though the room will have a slightly awkward feel to it. They rarely talk to each other and never actively look each other's way for no reason. Their previous attempts at bonding generally resulted in them awkwardly sitting on the couch next to each other, watching a movie neither of them was really interested in. Avery and Lowe Avery actually feels quite uncomfortable around his father. While his mother is quiet and gives off a cold air, Lowe is practically as emotional as a rock. Avery is unable to read the man's emotions and possible reactions, which is exactly what always has him on the alert. You can never see what Lowe is thinking. Fun facts + Avery likes green + Avery likes playing the piano + Avery likes listening to people play the piano + Avery likes long hair + Avery loves going to the movies with people, but he's uninterested in watching DVDs at home + Avery's favorite food is chicken while his favorite drink is grapefruit juice Avery3.png Averys.png Category:Bi-Sexual Characters